Diadre
by SerpentsAttire
Summary: At first the problem was that she was 13 and he was 26. Ten years was too much for Nick to handle. Granted, that was 3 years ago, and they weren't hunting the American Division then. Nick/Cassie Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Push, Summit Entertainment does. And they are having a wonderful year. :)**_

_**Notes:** SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE PUSH. xP_

_**Warnings:** AU, spoilers, maybe some language._

_

* * *

_

**Diadre**

* * *

At first, there was the problem that she was only 13, and he was 23.

Ten years difference was too much for Nick to handle.

Then there was the problem of Kira, who seemed more than a little shaken after the whole ordeal with Division in Hong Kong. She had met up with him and Cassie at Coney Island, but hadn't been able to stick around for long, her anxiety taking over. The last time he had heard from her was six months ago -- a fourty second phone call to let him know that she was alright and not to look for her just yet.

Cassie had told him to not even bother at all.

Then there was the fact that they were currently dancing along the Canadian-American border, where Nick's Cantonese didn't serve him _shit_, and Cassie's visions only served to grant him headaches.

And that was another problem.

Cassie's damn visions.

For three years they had traveled -- out of China and into Russia, Germany, Europe, and finally North America. Throughout that time, constant practice had increased his Moving skills ten-fold from what they had been when the whole Division mess had started -- full body armor was a glorious thing -- full body armor for allies was better. Cassie's Watching skills had also grown exponentially, much to her delight and Nick's distress. There had been times when he would wake up in a dark hotel room to the whines of the bed beside his -- where Cassie's too-skinny form would shaking and practically arching off the bed as her power surged through her. There were several times he almost reached out for her, to hold her, soothe her, but she would wake up before he could move, panting and trembling from the intensity of what she had Watched. She never saw good things anymore.

He denied even to himself that it hurt him to see the fiery teen in such pain, even if it was pain she wanted.

Cassie was sixteen now, Nick twenty-six. They had flirted with the idea of going to the US Division the entire year, and though he had put up some protest, he knew the moment she mentioned the idea that he wouldn't deny her. She had come to him with the very intention of saving her mother, promising him six-million dollars and, unknowingly, Kira's life if he aided in her quest. She had helped him get the promised items -- it was only fair that he helped her get hers.

Which was why they were currently in yet another dark hotel room, their beds Moved far enough away from the windows to provide some protection from pursuing Division Bleeders. He kept his eyes planted firmly on the windows, mindful for any shadows passing by too slowly, knowing any Sniffs could be close by. His body radiated with power -- he could feel it pulsating beneath his skin, ready for the strike. He could sleep -- Cassie would wake him if they were in any danger. But one look at her exhausted face and he refused to put any such burden on her.

He sighed as the dim yellow glow of the light remained flawless across the window curtains, absently Moving the pen on the desk back and forth.

It bothered him that the hotel manager had thought he and Cassie were siblings. Even though those had been his feelings toward her in Hong Kong. Even though that was the current alias they were using. Even though such a lie kept such managers from leering at him in judgement and dialing 911 to report prostitution. It just grated his nerves for someone to address her as his "sister" when speaking to him -- made him feel guilty.

Because even though sixteen and twenty-six was not as horrible as thirteen and twenty-three, it was still ten damn years apart.

He winced as he heard a small whimper escape Cassie's throat from the next bed over, a flash of a glance revealing a thin, pale face scrunched up in too-strained thought and slight pain. Another night where she would wake up before dawn, confused and angry, and just a little lost.

The curtains remained flawless.

She twisted a bit, fighting a losing battle with the bed on who would retain the covers, causing pale flesh to peak out from a night shirt distorted from her twisted frame. Blonde and pink hair tangled about her head -- it would be painful to get out in the morning.

"Mama."

Nick looked away. She always called for her mother. He continued to watch the window, eyebrows furrowing deeply as he tried to concentrate on the sounds outside -- but his efforts were in vain as soft whimpers became keening whines.

"Mama," she called again, this time louder, more desperate. His fist clenched in the sheets. "Mama. _Nick_."

Startled, his concentration shattered as he looked over at her writhing form again -- she had never called for him before.

Tears were falling from her closed eyes, trailing down her face in intricate curves before falling to the pillow. Her teeth pierced her bottom lip until small lines of blood followed the tears, and slowly, very slowly, Nick sat up. Normally, this was where the vision would end -- where Cassie would wake up and he could console himself on the simple notion that she was awake and at least still breathing. But her eyes reamined shut as he moved, fists balling up as her back arched slightly off the bed.

"Nick!" She cried out, panicked. _"Nick!"_

Ten years was a long difference, but he was at her side in a second, tossing the sheets back with a simple swish of his finger, grasping her flailing limbs and pulling her damp, protesting form to his chest.

"Stop Watching, Cass," he murmured in her ear, holding her tighter as she shivered violently. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I won't let it. We'll change it, I promise." Tears fell to the crook of his neck, soft sobs flooded his ears. 'Mama, Mama, Nick, Mama.' "I'm here," he soothed, tracing his hand down the side of her body and back again comfortingly. "Stop, baby. I'm here."

Slowly but steadily, the cries died away, replaced by tortured murmurs and soft shivers. He dropped kisses to the top of her head, and then her face, assuring her of his presence as much as he was assuring himself of hers. He could feel her burrowing further into his body, and quietly Moved the blanket to settle around them. As he drew it around their forms, he saw the familiar shade of blue flash from beneath his chin.

"Nick?" She whispered against him, her voice trembling. For a moment, he stared at her eyes, noticing the fresh tracks of Hell dotting the azure rims, and the vauge senses of confusion and hesitation in their depths. Slowly, he smiled grimly, brushing a pink and blonde strand from her face before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep, Cassie," he pleaded softly. "Just sleep." And slowly, she nodded, pushing herself deeper into his hold, and pressing a fleeting kiss to the side of his neck in thanks and understanding.

Nick's problem was still the fact that Cassie was sixteen and he was twenty-six.

Ten years was a long distance, but suddenly he found himself closer to her than he would have ever thought.

The curtains remained flawless.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_I'll be the first to admit that I've done better. But if I ever intend to write another Push fic, this will certainly serve as my base. To me, the realtionship between Nick and Cassie came off as both sibling and lovers (despite the ages). Don't get me wrong, I loved Kira. But the chemistry between Nick and Cassie (and indeed, Chris and Dakota), just seemed stronger._

_Hit the review button and lemme know what you thought! :D_

_Always,_

_Me_


End file.
